I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to chair covers and, in
particular, to a cover for a multiple position lawn chair, the cover being secured to the chair and having pockets formed in the chair cover.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Lounge chairs have traditionally been used at the beach or in the backyard to provide a semi-reclining chair. More recently, multiple position chairs have appeared which have substantially identical back support portions and leg support portions both of which hinge from a central or seat portion and are lockable into a variety of positions. A primary drawback of these chairs, particularly in hot and humid weather, is the discomfort caused by the plastic or nylon webbing extending across the tubular frame. Consequently, numerous chair covers have been devised, running the gamut from a simple towel drapes over the chair to elaborate pocketed slip covers.
In one previously known chair cover an elongated fabric panel is doubled back upon itself at both ends and the lateral edges are secured together to form pockets with inwardly directed openings. Such a chair cover is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,553,785 to Duke et al. In the Duke patent, however, the pockets formed are unnecessarily deep, covering the entire lower surface area of the back and leg support portions of the chair. This adds additional bulk and weight to the chair cover and makes it somewhat more difficult to install on a chair. Moreover, items located in the skirt pockets hanging from the chair cover are particularly subject to dew, surf, dirt and wind, due to their location.